Inside Out (The Cartoon Village Style)
Lucky 1987's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Custard (Strawberry Shortcake) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jordan - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon Village Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon Village Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon Village Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon Village Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon Village Style) - Custard the Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon Village Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon Village Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon Village Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon Village Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Pepe says do not try that at home.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Strawberr343459046.jpg|Custard the Cat as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Anderson Fred Flinstone.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Bing Bong Category:The Cartoon Village Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof